1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jump rope simulators and, more particularly, to a new jump rope simulator for providing a physical workout by simulating the jumping of rope while monitoring and displaying a user's pulse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of conventional jump rope simulators are known. One example of such a prior art jump rope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,341, which discloses a pair of hand-held units, each unit having a handle with an elongate flexible cord attached thereto. The flexible cord has a distribution of weight biased away from the handle to facilitate a twirling motion. The flexible cord on each handle may be twirled about an axis extending form the handle. The handle may have a counter with a reset button and a calorie counting device for displaying a number of calories consumed or burned. Like the counter, the calorie counter preferably has a reset button. Other examples of such known jump rope simulators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,561, D477,853, D470,902, D352,236, 5,697,871, 4,593,899, 4,179,119, 4,101,123, 6,544,148, 3,212,777 and 5,643,149.
While these prior devices may have been useful, they failed to provide the user with any ability to customize the workout in terms of the weight of the devices and the data displayed. The prior art devices failed to provide data regarding the user's workout beyond the number of turns of the handle and the calories burned. Further, the prior art devices failed to provide user's with a convenient display of such data and convenient controls for customizing the displayed data beyond simply resetting the turn and calorie counters to zero. The entirety of each of the aforementioned documents is incorporated by reference herein.